


A Very Productive Game Of Truth Or Dare

by FanficIsLove



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficIsLove/pseuds/FanficIsLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another Smornby thing because I love them so much.<br/>Smith is touchy and they play truth or dare.<br/>(CURSE WORDS USED)<br/>(note to the yogscast: feel free to use my works)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Productive Game Of Truth Or Dare

Spending the night with Alex Smith wasn't a good idea. Chris, Alex, Ross, Lewis, Sips and Sjin were booked to go to Comic Con in London and Lewis has explained how a few people would have to share rooms as the hotel they had booked originally had had a malfunction with the rooms and that they were all booked up, meaning that would have to find another hotel to stay at. The only one they could find last-minute was a suspiciously cheap place not too far down the road from where the convention was to be held. The only problem was, there were only three spare rooms. Sips immediately offered to share a room with Sjin (which caused the bearded man to go a light shade of pink before he agreed with a quick nod) and Chris looked from Smith to Ross and then to Lewis, a devious smile slathering itself across his face. Trott tried to sound nonchalant but failed miserably when he offered to share with Lewis. Without another word, the sleeping arrangement was sorted. As everyone broke off to finish their own tasks, Smith bumped his shoulder into Ross', smiling cheekily at him before returning to his work area. Ross sighed and rubbed his head; this was going to be a long weekend.

It wasn't exactly that Ross didn't want to share a room with Alex, it was more _drunk_ Alex that he was afraid of. Drunk Smithy was always flirting with everyone in ears reach, laughing loudly at the jokes people made (even if they weren't particularly funny) and grasping thighs subtly as he leaned over to speak to someone on his table. Ross was almost always with Smith when he this was going on and it only made things worse. Trott tended to be on the receiving end of the teasing (no matter how much he didn't want to be) and he also tended to be the one sharing a room with Smith afterwards, not Ross. Ross didn't have a clue how to get drunk Smith to wind down after a particularly rowdy night out. Something about Trott knew how to treat a 6'5 man like a baby. Ross didn't. Not that he'd admit it out loud, but Ross had the world's biggest crush on his best friend. He had always loved how messy his fiery hair was on a day-to-day basis - even more when he had a bed head -, how his face scrunched up when he laughed and how his bright blue orbs never failed to light up the room. Smith did something to Ross that no one had ever done before, with just a brief touch of a hand. However, for professional reasons and personal, Ross never went through with any of his thoughts, too afraid he would mess up whatever they had going for them. Whatever minuscule chance he had of Alex feeling the same way wasn't worth throwing everything on the line, with Smith holding a pair of scissors. Ross decided talking to Lewis about a rearrangement would put his boss on his tail. No, he couldn't do that. He would just have to deal with a drunk (and very touchy) Smith in a bed very close to his.

* * *

They had to be awake at six the next morning to get there in time to set everything up and ensure the whole BTS crew was there and ready. In Sips' car, there wasn't much room. Sips was in the drivers seat of course and Lewis had called shotgun (which Ross didn't seem as fair - being as lithe as he was he could have easily squeezed in the back of the car). Ross was on the far right in the back with Chris on the other side, leaving a small space between them for the tallest person there to squash into. Sjin had offered to make his own way there, claiming he had something to pick up along the way anyway, and so the five of them were stuck in the smallest car of their entire lives.

Part-way through the journey, Chris had grown more and more grumpy. After wafting hot air onto himself for just a second too long, he exclaimed, "Why the fuck is your car so small, Sips? Jesus fucking Christ!"

Noticing no one was paying attention to him, he sighed heavily and looked out of the window, silently swearing not to speak to them until they got there. Sips had his tired eyes completely focused on the road and Lewis had his earphones in, passed out in the seat in front of Chris. A silent moment went by before Ross felt the body to his left lean in closer to his ear.

"I don't know, mate, I don't mind it." He said in Ross' ear, voice barely above a whisper. Seeing Ross' pale face turn red, he chuckled lightly before placing a hand gently on Ross' knee, rubbing slowly.

Unable to understand what was happening in time, Ross did nothing. He sat there, completely still, waiting for Smith to make his next move. Alex squeezed his knee before turning and sticking his face between the driver's and the passenger's seat.

"Are we nearly there yet?" He asked, a childish tone detectable in his voice as he squirmed in his seat.

Ross breathed a heavy sigh, having held his breath for a good minute, wondering what the hell to do next.

* * *

When they arrived, they saw Sjin waving eagerly at their car. Rolling his window down, Chris heard him shouting, "Finally! Took your time!" and laughed to himself.

They set up quickly, having arrived slightly late due to bad traffic, and took their seats behind the stall. As people gradually started arriving, a line formed at their table. People came up to Lewis, Sips and Sjin mostly but quite a few asked for autographs and hugs from the trio, too. During a particularly quiet time, Ross found his eyes wandering around the room, recognizing a few awesome outfits. As his eyes trailed absentmindedly, his gaze fell upon a pair of eyes beside him. Alex had been watching him for a while, he felt, and the contact didn't break his focus. Ross completely froze. His mind was racing but he couldn't do anything. Part of him was screaming _KISS HIM!_ while another part told him to look away. Neither of them moved until Ross' tongue darted out to lick his lips nervously. This attracted Alex's attention, but he turned away to speak to Chris who was sat beside him.

 _What the hell just happened?_ Ross thought, looking down at his hands.

* * *

After the signing, the guys decided to go for a drink at bar Sjin said he came across on his way to the convention. They all agreed and started walking. Ross walked next to Sips and they started talking about how awesome some of the outfits were. During their conversation, Ross felt a hand pressing into his back. Looking behind him, he found the one and only Smith trailing behind him like a lost puppy.

"Uh-oh, hey, Smith." Ross stumbled over his words, cursing at himself under his breath as he felt heat spread across his face. Thankfully, Alex seemingly didn't notice.

"Hey, mate! Awesome day today, wasn't it?" He spoke. Ross noticed him bouncing slightly as he walked and he could tell that he was genuinely extremely excited.

"Yeah, mate. I was just talking to Sips about it." He motioned to the man stood next to him, almost tripping as he gazed at Smith's beautiful face.

Smith nodded approvingly and Sjin (who was walking at the front) walked into the bar beside them. The heat of the bar was insane. As he walked in, Ross looked around for an empty table big enough for all of them. Unable to do so, he turned to his group with a questioning look on his features. Sjin was smiling like a mad-man as he walked besides Sips to seemingly the only spare table in the whole place. Everyone filed in adroitly and Ross sat on the end. There was one stool on the at the open end of the table which Trott claimed quickly. Alex was stood up with no room to sit down and the look on his face sent a pang of unnecessary guilt straight to Ross' stomach. However, as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone. A grin took its place.

"Well, looks like it's you and me, Ross!" Alex chimed before placing his bottom down on Ross' crotch. Ross nearly threw Alex off of him in his haste to get up. If he was being honest with himself, he would have liked Smith to stay there. But no, that couldn't happen; Ross knew he would get a boner and Smith would have freaked the fuck out. And he wasn't about to let that happen - not in front of his workmates.

"Woah-Nonono!" He stuttered, "It's fine, Smith, you can take the seat. I'll go find a stool..." As he shuffled away awkwardly, he thought he heard Sips say something about Stiff for Smith but he wasn't sure. He found a stool that no one seemed to be using and carried it back to the table. He took his seat next to Smith (Trott had bunched up next to Sjin to give him more room to place himself).

"So, who's getting the first round?" Sips banged his hands on the table for emphasis. Ross chuckled but felt a hot hand groping at his own. Fingers locked and he looked down quickly. Seeing Alex's hand intertwined in his, he let go and jumped up, mumbling something about him buying everyone drinks. He really just wanted an excuse to get away from Smith and clear his head.

"Oh, I'll come." Smith chimed in with a devilish smirk on his face, "To help you carry them." He added, noticing the strange looks being shared throughout the group about his eagerness.

 _Well fuck._ Ross thought, though smiling politely at Smith.

As they left the table, Ross looked over his shoulder to see everyone talking together, not watching them leave. Apparently, Smith also saw this as he reached out his arms to grasp Ross' hips. Freaking out internally, Ross jumped, causing Alex's hands to move back to his sides. Neither of them spoke on the way to the bar or as Ross ordered a beer and a shot for everyone. While the bartender was rushing around trying to sort everyone's drinks, Ross heard Smith chuckling to himself. 

"What's so funny?" Ross asked over his shoulder.

"Oh, nothing. Just thought of something." Smith continued laughing lightly as the beers were placed on the counter and Ross handed the money in. Ross shook his head before grabbing as many drinks as he could. They made their way back through the tight crowd and gave everyone their drinks. The whole table cheered when they arrived but Ross noticed Lewis eyeing them suspiciously. Not understanding why, he discarded the thought and drank his shot, the aftertaste burning his throat. If he was going to last the night, he'd need it.

* * *

It was much later on in the night. Everyone was swaying slightly and their thoughts were all over the place. Ross was giggling to himself over nothing, completely oblivious to Smith's eyes following his every move. He had lost count of how many drinks he had had. Maybe five? Ten? Who knew anymore. All he knew was he was having a good time. Sips went to speak but a hiccup interrupted him. He laughed with Sjin and tried again.

"G-guys, I have an idea." He swayed as he spoke, "Le-let's pl-ay truth or dare."

The group hummed in agreement and Sips appointed Lewis to ask first.

"Alright, Trotty too hotty," His words slurred, "Truth or dare?"

"Err," He thought for a moment before answering, "Dare."

Lewis hummed, deep in thought, "I dare you to drink the remainder of my beer in one go. If you don't, you have to kiss someone in the group." He grinned, proud of himself.

Without a word, Trott reached across the table to grab Lewis' drink. He tries to chug it all down but it catches in his throat half-way through, he splutters and stops. With a look of embarrassment on his face, he put it down again.

"Ohh, you know what that means!" Smith makes an exaggerated kissy face at Trott.

"You're an asshole..." Chris turns red and makes eye contact with Sjin. In a silent agreement, he places his hands gently on either side of the man's face and brings their faces close together. When at a comfortable distance, they bring their lips together. Whoops and laughs resound from the group. Ross chuckles at the look on Sips' face next to Sjin. In a flash, utter horror is replaced with fury and, as Trott's and Sjin's lips part, he spins Sjin around in his chair and plants a possessive one on him. Sjin's blue eyes widen and Ross hears Smith chuckle beside him. Smiling, Ross turns to look at Alex and relishes in the gorgeous man before him. His perfect red hair sexily disheveled, his white teeth bearing in his amazing grin, his chipmunk cheeks scrunched up in happiness. Feeling eyes boring into him, Alex turns his head to meet Ross' eye. After a minute of eye contact, his gaze falls to Smith's lips. From somewhere behind him, someone speaks, but he couldn't care less. Breaking his concentration further, a tap on his shoulder plunges Ross back into reality. He turns around to see Trott looking at him with a questioning look on his face. Shaking his head, pleading for him not to ask aloud, Ross turns back around in his chair. Sjin's face as red as a tomato and Sips still with an uncomfortable expression, Sips repeats what he said.

"Truth or dare?" He says.

"Oh, uh... truth?" He says, sounding like more of a question than an answer.

He smiles, putting his arms behind his head, "Do you like anyone?" 

Ross chuckles to himself, though freaking out internally, "What are you, a prepubescent girl in a chick-fli--"

"Answer the question you son of a bitch." Sips says in all seriousness, earning a laugh from everyone in the group.

Suddenly, all eyes are on Ross. He feels completely sober as he answers, "Y-yeah, I do." A blush floods his snowy cheeks as he looks to the floor. A loud chorus of _who_ 's and guesses erupt from the table. He blushes an even deeper colour, if it's even possible, as he hears prominently girls names from the office being thrown around the table. Unable to look up, he reaches for Smith's hand to hold on to. When he finds it, he grips on like it's his last hope on his lifeline. Alex squeezes his hand for reassurance.

"Alright, alright, everybody calm down." Sips presses, "It's Smiffy's turn. Smiffy, truth or dare?"

"I'll have a dare if you don't mind, mate." Smith replies, usual confidence still in his voice.

 

Ross hears his breathing hitch as Sips continues, "I dare you to kiss Ross. On the mouth... with tongue."

In utter disbelief, Ross forces himself to look up. He meets Alex's eye to find his emotion mirrored on his face. A moment passes with the others urging them to kiss. Smith turns a light shade of pink before breathing what Ross hears as an apology and he cups Ross' face and kisses him. At first, the kiss is gentle but, following the dare guidelines, Alex turns it more passionate. Not thinking, Ross opens his mouth and lets Smith's tongue slip in. Being so enveloped in the kiss, the two don't notice they've been there for much longer than they were supposed to. When they finally break apart, the whole table is in shock. Having only just realised what happened, Ross's mouth hangs open. Unsure of what to do, he sprints off towards the bathroom, not stopping when he hears his friends yelling his name, begging him to come back. 

Once safely inside the bathroom, he finds it surprisingly empty. Locking himself in one of the stalls when he hears Alex's voice outside calling his name, he doesn't make a sound as the door creaks open. He hears Smith call his name again before finding the only locked stall and standing outside of it.

"Ross? Is that you?" He asks timidly.

"Go away, Smith." He sighs, his heart heavy.

"No, Ross. Open the door. Please." Something about hearing him beg makes Ross unlock the door. Before him stands his best friend, his crush and the guy he just made out with. Unable to look him in the eye, Ross looks to the left of him and then to the right before settling on the floor.

"Ross, look at me." He complies, "What's wrong?"

Ross sighs. _Now or never, right?_ He prepares himself for rejection and the loss of a friend.

"Well...It's because...You'r-- I thou--" He tries to start his sentence multiple times, each time the words he means to say getting caught in his throat. Afraid he might start crying, he decides to give up on words and try another type of language. Taking a deep breath, he steps towards Alex, grasps the back of his head with one hand and his neck with the other and kisses him. Expecting him to pull away, Ross is confused when Alex makes a small noise against his mouth, sending vibrations down his spine and presses him against the nearby wall. In shock, Ross opens his mouth and Smith takes it as an opportunity to take things a step further. For a good minute or two, the two men stay there: hands gliding over eachother's bodies, tongues wrestling and hands being threaded through red and black hair. However, Smth remembers where they are and pulls away. 

"We should probably get back..." He smirks at his friend, who is completely frozen.

"Uh, mate? What the fuck just happened?" Ross asks, meeting Alex's gaze.

As an answer, Smith suavely moves back towards Ross and begins kissing his neck furiously, watching marks start to appear already. Satisfied, he leans down to Ross' ear and tugs it with his teeth before whispering in it.

"Don't forget; we still have the room tonight, mate." And with that, he strolls out of the bathroom and back towards their friends, a bewildered and aroused Ross following his heels.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
